


Jogging

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: “Let’s wake up early tomorrow to go jogging.”“….”“What?”“I knew it. You’ve lost your mind.”





	Jogging

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Corrida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339272) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt from the weekend writing marathon, [flash ficlet prompt](http://weekendwritingmarathon.tumblr.com/post/169500843636/flash-ficlet-prompt-1092018).

“Let’s wake up early tomorrow to go jogging,” Rodney said, brushing his teeth.

“….” John stared at him in complete silence. If Rodney had just suggested they give themselves up to the Wraith, he would have been more inclined to believe it.

“What?” Rodney asked, getting back to the room, ready to go to bed at a decent hour.

“I knew it. You’ve lost your mind,” John finally said, sitting up on the bed.

Rodney coming back to their room without needing to be dragged away from the lab was strange enough, and now this.

“What are you talking about?”

“I should probably call Beckett, have you checked out. Have you touched any strange Ancient devices lately?” John asked, half joking.

“What? Can’t a man decide to do a little exercise?” Rodney asked, crossing his arms defensively.

“A man? Yeah. You? No.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, irritation clear in his tone.

“That you hate to jog, run, and even walk.” John patted the bed on the space next to him. “What’s going on?”

“There’s nothing going on. I just thought it would be nice if we went to do some exercising together. Is that so surprising?” Rodney asked, refusing to move an inch.

“Yes, it is. On our last mission you spent the entire walk complaining because I landed half a mile from the Ancient outpost.”

John wasn’t exaggerating one bit, and perhaps he was even being too kind. It got to a point where Ronon offered to either carry Rodney on his back or shoot him, whichever meant he would stop complaining sooner. In the end, neither was necessary, as they were attacked by the locals before they had a chance to say anything and then had to run for their lives. So, a pretty typical mission.

“That’s a matter of safety! We should always be as close as possible to our escape route.”

“Wanna try that again?”

“Fine,” Rodney said, throwing his arms in the air. “So maybe I don’t like walking, fine, but that doesn’t mean I don’t think I should from time to time.”

“What’s really going on?”

Rodney rubbed his eyes. “I just… I couldn’t keep up with the three of you running.”

“So? I can barely keep up with Teyla, and both of us are far from being able to keep up with Ronon.”

Rodney finally sat on the bed, with his back turned to John. “I don’t want to jeopardize a mission because I can’t be fast enough.”

John approached him from behind, hugging him. “Hey, remember when we first started going off-world? You weren’t ready to be on the field, but you stepped up and got better. If I thought you were a liability, I would tell you.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. But if you still wanna go jogging, I go running with Ronon every morning, I can wake you up to go along.”

Rodney turned to him. “Now you are the one who lost your mind! Just because I was thinking about exercising doesn’t mean I have a death wish.”

John laughed. “You’ve got a point. Now can we please go to bed?”

“Actually, I just remember I have some calculations that I…” John gave him a look, “can definitely finish tomorrow?”

“Right answer.”


End file.
